


Ice Cream

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team takes Skye and Grant's daughter out for ice cream when she ropes them into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Freya Ward stared up at her grandfather and wobbled her lip. “Can we please go get ice cream? I’m hungry for some,” the five year old tried.

Phil knew what she was doing, but he couldn’t say no to her (which had gotten him in trouble quite a few times). “Freya, maybe we can go later but right now we have something to do. Why don’t you go find Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz? I’m sure they’re looking for someone to help them.”

Freya considered it for about thirty seconds. “I do like helping them, but I really want ice cream. Please, Grandpa? Please?” 

And he broke. “Go round up everyone else and tell Grandma what we’re doing.” Skye and Grant were going to kill him for this, but his granddaughter was worth it.

Her face lit up. “Thank you! I love you!” She giggled and hugged him and then skipped off to go find the others.

Phil finished up his paperwork and was just getting ready to leave his office when Skye stepped in. “So you fell for it again, did you?”

He cringed. “You know how persuasive she can be! Ward, Fitz, and Trip fold under pressure just as much as I do.”

She acknowledged that with a nod. “You’re lucky it’s nowhere near dinner time. But it’ll be a fun day out.” Skye followed him out and they sat down to wait for the rest of the team. FitzSimmons joined them first, mostly because Freya had pulled them away from the lab. 

“You know I can never say no to ice cream, especially when Freya wants some. I’ve been craving some lately you know,” Fitz admitted. 

Grant joined them next and sat down to next to Skye. Freya jumped up on his lap and leaned into her father. “I love you, Daddy.”

He melted (as per usual). “I love you too, baby.” They talked quietly for a few minutes, before Melinda and Trip joined them. Freya intertwined one hand with her grandmother and the other with her father and sighed contentedly. 

When the plane landed a little while later, Freya tapped her foot on the floor impatiently as they all waited to walk off. “This is taking forever,” she whined.

“Freya, you’re lucky we’re even landing at all. Just calm down and then you can get your ice cream.” Although she hated to do it, Skye disciplined their daughter because Grant couldn’t do it (he was both terrified of punishing their daughter and fucking everything up and because he had a hard time saying no to her). Everyone was still shocked she was the stricter parent.

They decided that walking to the closest ice cream place because the exercise was fun (and no one wanted to get into an argument over what to listen to on the radio). Freya let go of May’s hand and proceeded to plant herself in the middle of her parents. Skye took her hand in hers while Grant grasped the other. Freya skipped down the road and everyone laughed at her antics. When they finally got there, it took the little girl a long time to decide what she wanted to eat. “And you’re sure vanilla with sprinkles is what you want?” Grant hated to even ask her after all the indecision, but Freya would throw a temper tantrum if she didn’t get exactly what she wanted. They were all trying to get her to stop that.

Freya nodded. “I’m sure, Daddy. It’s my favoritest ice cream ever!” That changed every time they stopped but no one was going to call her out on it.

Skye beamed at her as they moved up the line. Jemma sat down next to her niece when they finally got their order fulfilled. “Are you happy now, Freya?”

“Yes, Aunt Jem,” she murmured as soon as she got done licking her cone.

“Good. Do you want to go see a film with me and Uncle Fitz? The others can do as they please, and the three of us can have a day for ourselves.”

Freya’s face lit up. “Yes please! Thank you, Aunt Jem.”

Jemma couldn’t help the smile that appeared – Freya’s happiness was infectious. “Then it’s settled.”

“We can even go out to dinner after. You in?” Fitz knew she would be, but had to ask. 

“It’s going to be lots of fun, Uncle Fitz.” Freya loved going along with everyone else’s plans – there weren’t a lot of things she didn’t like. She was somewhat easy to please.

When it came time to split up, Skye wiped some stray ice cream off Freya’s face and kissed her cheeks. “You be good for Aunt Jemma and Uncle Fitz or they’ll tell me about it.”

Grant kneeled down so he was eye-level with her. “Mommy and I love you, Freya. Have fun for me, will you?”

Freya nodded seriously and wrapped her arms around him. “You’re the bestest daddy.”

He teared up and Skye snorted to hide her laughter. “You’re such a softie, Grant.”

Grant shrugged. “Guilty as charged.” He stood up, kissing the top of his daughter’s forehead on the way up, and patted her shoulder. After waving goodbye to her a few times, Skye and Grant followed May and Coulson back to the Bus. Skye sat down in Grant’s lap and he smiled at her. “And now we’re alone for a few hours.”

“Whatever can we do by ourselves in that period of time?” she teased. 

He kissed her, and she moaned. “I’m not going to have sex with you on the couch again.”

Coulson walked past them on his way to his office and grimaced. “I don’t need that imagery in my head. Go have sex in your own room.”

“And are we supposed to forget the time Jemma and I caught you and May fucking in the cockpit?” Skye shot back. She couldn’t stop the giggles that escaped when he glared at her and shook his head before continuing on his way.

When Fitz, Jemma, and Freya got back that night they were clearly exhausted. “You need a bath, young lady. You guys have fun?” Grant asked.

“Yes. Really tired now.” Her eyes kept drooping and it was obviously time for bed.

“I’m not surprised. Mommy’s running you a bath and then you can go to bed for the night. How’s that sound?”

“Good,” Freya mumbled. Grant ran his hands through her hair then picked her up and took her into the bathroom. Unexpectedly going into the water shocked her a bit and she ended up splashing both her parents. 

Skye laughed. “Of course we got soaked.”

“I’ll go get changed and set your pajamas out.” Grant put his hand on her shoulder before departing the bathroom. 

Today had been a fun and exhausting day for the entire team. And it was about to get even more wild for them all.


End file.
